10113FeonixTlalic
10:33 GT: Yo 10:33 AG: hey 10:33 GT: Feo what'x up you drunken xot 10:34 GT: What'x cookin in the kitchen 10:34 AG: um 10:35 GT: What? 10:35 AG: that was 10:35 AG: a little insensitive 10:35 AG: anyway not much 10:35 GT: I thought we were cool 10:35 AG: i never said we weren't 10:35 GT: Like, remember we got together and got drunk/high 10:36 GT: Alxo, how the hell do you drink that xtuff 10:36 GT: It buuuurnx 10:37 AG: yeah but its the best 10:37 AG: and i don't remember that 10:37 AG: sorry 10:37 GT: Haha, I barely do too 10:37 GT: The peyote ixn't kind to memoriex 10:38 GT: Xo anywayx, how are you doing? 10:40 GT: What'x crackalackin 10:41 AG: i'm phine 10:42 GT: Only fine? You practicing your kickaxx archery? 10:43 GT: Becauxe that xhit ix really cool 10:44 AG: agreed 10:45 GT: Hey, you wanna come down to Troll Mexico and vixit xometimex? You're one of the few people higher than me who I don't want to punch/rip heartx out of 10:47 AG: troll mexico? 10:48 GT: Yea 10:48 AG: that a weird name phor a place 10:48 GT: X'where I live, remember? 10:48 AG: kinda creepy iph you ask me 10:48 GT: Creepy? 10:48 AG: yeah i mean 10:48 GT: :( Troll Mexico ix hella cool 10:49 AG: troll is kindophph a given 10:49 AG: wtph is not troll mexico 10:50 GT: You don't like pyramidx, xpicy pepperx, junglex and ritual ball gamex? 10:50 GT: C'mon Feo don't be a chump like the xnarky highbloodx 10:53 GT: Are you even lixtening 10:53 AG: sorry 10:53 AG: got distracted 10:53 GT: By the booze, no doubt 10:53 AG: i'm sure its awesome 10:53 AG: um no 10:53 AG: i don't drink alone 10:54 GT: I wax joking 10:54 AG: i'm not actually drunk all the time 10:54 GT: You know that I know you're not 10:54 AG: i kinda don't though 10:54 GT: It'x called comedic exaggeration 10:54 AG: i mean i don't even remember you 10:54 GT: :| 10:55 GT: Wow, am I that fucking boring? 10:55 AG: ha 10:55 GT: Haha, you kinda are hard to get exited 10:55 AG: that wasn't the problem 10:55 GT: How are the paintingx coming along 10:56 GT: Xtill uh.... intrexting ax uxual? 10:58 GT: The laxt time I xaw them I didn't know quite of what to make of them 11:00 AG: the sunsets 11:00 AG: ? 11:00 AG: what can i say i love the colors 11:01 GT: Yea uh, 11:01 GT: I like them too I guexx 11:01 AG: ha don't even lie 11:02 AG: the sun isn't much oph a phriend to trolls is it 11:02 GT: Well 11:02 GT: That'x what I like about your paintingx 11:02 GT: We uxually never get to xee the damn thing 11:03 GT: Xo it'x nice to look at without getting teminal xkin cancer and blindnexx 11:03 AG: iph you like the painting you should see the rest oph my hive 11:03 AG: the painting are just the tip oph the iceburg 11:04 GT: Really? 11:04 AG: yeah i like to personalize my hive 11:04 AG: in every way possibl 11:04 AG: e 11:05 GT: Really? I have xtatuex and a telexcope and bonex hanging on my rexpiteblock wallx 11:05 AG: thats cool 11:05 AG: i like bones 11:06 AG: i have a bone sculpture somewhere in my hive 11:06 AG: i made it about a halph a sweep back 11:07 GT: Woa 11:07 GT: Where do you get them? I kinda do xome xacrificex 11:08 AG: thats awephul 11:09 GT: What 11:09 GT: It'x not that bad... 11:09 AG: wut seriously? 11:10 AG: sacriphices 11:10 GT: My dumb axx xubjectx think they're going to live with Quetzaltrollatl or xome xhit 11:10 AG: subjects. 11:10 GT: Yea 11:10 GT: I'm the cheiftain of Troll Mexico 11:11 GT: I never told you? 11:11 AG: you're the cheiphtain oph troll mexico 11:11 AG: and you sacraphice your subjects 11:11 GT: Gotta keep the order dude 11:12 GT: Bexidex, THEY axk for it, not me 11:12 AG: holy shit you're worse than the high bloods 11:12 GT: They think they need xacrificex to keep the cropx going 11:12 GT: HEY I XAID IT WAXN'T MY IDEA 11:12 GT: I wax born into thix xyxtem 11:12 GT: It benefitx me 11:13 GT: Xo I leave it alone 11:13 AG: like i said 11:13 AG: no better than the high bloods 11:13 GT: Haha, oh really 11:13 AG: just because its the system you were born into and in beniphits you doesn't mean it right 11:13 GT: Wow, I thought we had thix lowblood brotherhood thing going 11:13 AG: how can you hate high bloods and still act like them 11:14 AG: you have no phuckin clue what its like to be a lowblood 11:14 GT: Alxo, like I xaid THEY WANT THIX. They're all redbloodx anywayx 11:14 GT: Not me 11:14 AG: not iph you have a country phull oph will sacraphices 11:14 GT: If I xtopped, xomeone elxe would juxt kick me out and take my place 11:14 GT: and do the exact xame thing 11:14 AG: your justiphication is shit dude 11:15 GT: You don't even know. Thexe xtupid axx xuperxtitoux peaxantx xent xome chump to my pyramid all tied up 11:16 GT: And the idiot ix obviouxly xhitting himxelf but XTILL XMILING 11:16 AG: thats horrible! 11:16 GT: Thexe xhitxtainx conxider it an honor 11:16 AG: and you indulge their ignorance? 11:16 AG: why? 11:16 AG: whats in it phor you? 11:17 GT: Being royalty, and not getting kicked out xo the highbloodx can xhank me up the axx 11:17 GT: Xeriouxly, I rarely leave Troll Mexico beacauxe all I get ix trouble when I do 11:18 GT: And xo they put you on the top of the xacrificial pyramid and tie the guy up and you have to CUT OPEN HIX HEART AND RIP IT OUT 11:18 GT: THEN HOLD IT UP 11:19 GT: I almoxt threw up the firxt few timex 11:20 AG: ugh you're dispicaple 11:20 GT: I wouldn't expect you to underxtand 11:20 GT: You're cool Feo, but you aren't THAT cool 11:21 AG: phuck you 11:21 GT: You think I enjoy it? 11:21 AG: yes 11:21 GT: Really? You really think xo? 11:21 AG: yeah i phuckin do you asshole 11:21 AG: even iph you don't enjoy it 11:21 GT: :| 11:21 AG: you don't care 11:22 GT: I care 11:22 AG: not enough to try to do something 11:22 GT: I can't 11:22 AG: don't gimme that bullshit 11:22 GT: You xhow any xign of weaknexx, you're outta there 11:22 GT: Have fun licking the xhit off the purpleblood'x boot 11:23 GT: I never even did anything to you Feo 11:23 AG: not to me no 11:23 AG: neither did 'troll hitler' 11:23 GT: Hot damn I'm xorry thix ix why I never talk about thexe thingx 11:24 GT: :( 11:24 GT: I'm fucking xorry ok 11:25 GT: I'm not Troll Hitler either 11:25 AG: troll hitler doesn't exist 11:26 AG: hitler is probably some wierd horrible person phrom another universe phar away that also totally doesn't exist 11:26 GT: The point ix, I've killed like, 15-20 people max 11:27 GT: And they all were literally axking for it 11:27 GT: LITERALLY 11:27 AG: oh my god i don't phucking care 11:27 GT: Yex you do 11:28 GT: Whatever 11:28 GT: Xorry 11:29 AG: i don't care about your excuses. i think you're awephul. 11:29 AG: and with that i leave you. 11:29 AG: goodnight 11:29 GT: :( 11:29 GT: Bye Feo -- greatTenochtitlan GT gave up trolling artsyGeekstress AG at 23:29 --